This invention relates to a device for transporting vehicles having a single front wheel, such as a motorcycle, to the desired destination by towing them behind a motor vehicle, such as a car, pick-up truck or recreational vehicle. While many different motorcycle towing devices are known, most of them are inconvenient to use or are incapable of towing more than one motorcycle at a time. The present invention allows a single motorcycle or a pair of motorcycles to be easily loaded and unloaded onto the trailer by rolling the motorcycle or motorcycles into the wheel carriages extending from the frame of the trailer. The carriage(s) leading edge is positioned on the ground by rotating the trailer about the axis of the trailer wheels. Once the carriage(s) have been positioned, the front motorcycle tire is rolled into the carriage(s) and secured to the carriage. The high side walls of the carriages further secure the motorcycle(s) in an upright position. The trailer is then rotated, carrying the front tire of the motorcycle over and ahead of the trailer axle, as the trailer is attached to the towing vehicle. When more than one vehicle is being simultaneously towed, a stabilizing member is attached between the rear sections of the vehicles to preclude the vehicles from coming into direct contact with each other.